


Meringue

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will make cookies for cannibals. Will likes them more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meringue

“Are you sure this will work?” asks Will, looking down at the cooking supplies laid out on Hannibal’s kitchen counter. There was a large mixing bowl, spoon, a cookie sheet with wax paper on it, measuring cups, sugar, salt, cream of tartar and 4oz of human blood. Hannibal’s blood.

“Yes. Blood has the same consistency as egg whites, so it will be a perfectly suitable substitute,” replies Hannibal with a gentle smile, setting the oven to 135°C to preheat. Straightening up and coming to stand beside Will at the counter, Hannibal lays a hand on his partner in crime and lover’s lower back, then asks “Are you starting to have second thoughts about this, William? You have eaten human meat, so what is the matter?”

“Oh, no, nothing is wrong,” replies Will with a shake of his head. This was far from wrong; actually being a dream come true for Will. “I’m just a bit worried about the taste. Meat can be transformed into a meal… Blood into cookies, I’m not so sure about.”

“Are you saying that I will taste disgusting?” frowns Hannibal in mock insult, rubbing Will’s lower back. “You have tasted other parts of me and had no complaints then.”

“No, ah-,” flounders Will, blushing to his ears. “I guess I’ll find out when there done, so uh, let’s get to it.”  
Hannibal smiles to himself, reveling in Will’s embarrassment before picking up the mixing bowl. He was going to enjoy teasing Will and making all sorts of insinuations about this at their next dinner party.

Hannibal leads Will through the process of making meringue cookies, allowing his lover to measure out the ingredients and pour them into the bowl at Hannibal’s instruction. Will handles Hannibal’s blood reverently, careful not to waste a single drop. Will hadn’t asked for Hannibal’s blood, but he had wanted to consume a part of his lover to keep with him forever and told Hannibal so in bed one night.  
After that confession, Will could hardly walk the next day and Hannibal couldn’t keep his hands off of him as he thought about what he could give Will. Blood was the quickest and least invasive thing Hannibal could think of.

After the blood, Will pours in the salt and cream of tartar, and Hannibal stirs it until it starts to stiffen into firm peaks. If Will didn’t know better, he would have thought they were making cherry flavored or Valentines meringue cookies by the colour.

Will sprinkles in more than a healthy amount of sure into the meringue as Hannibal continues to whip it, then cleans up while Hannibal spoons it onto the cooking tray, making each one perfect in shape and size. Hannibal pops the tray into the oven then sets the timer for 35 minutes.  
\---  
45 minutes later, Will was sitting in Hannibal’s study, reading one of the Doctor’s anatomy books when Hannibal enters with a plate of still warm cookies. They were dark red and presented in a circle on the plate. Hannibal smiles proudly as he offers them to Will.

“Eat one of these, and I will be with you forever,” purrs Hannibal, sitting down beside his lover. He licks his lips in excitement, not bothering to try and hide it, as Will reaches for one of the light, perfectly crafted sweets.

Will stares at the meringue for a moment; murmur ‘forever,’ before popping the cookie into his mouth. 

It doesn’t taste good, that’s for sure, but getting to consume this bit of Hannibal was more than worth it. He lets the treat melt on his tongue, moaning softly in pleasure as he takes Hannibal into himself, lust pooling in his stomach. He feels powerful and reckless as that one cookie melts away, knowing he has more of Hannibal than Hannibal has of him.

Reaching out and slipping his fingers between Hannibal’s legs, Will leans in close as he rubs the inside of Hannibal’s thigh. Licking his lips hungrily, Will practically purring “Let’s go bed. I want to eat the rest of them while you fuck me.” 

Hannibal is shocked into silence by Will’s boldness and instantly aroused at the sight of his lover enjoy something made from his body, Hannibal follows Will dutifully to their bed, plate of cookies clutched between his hands.


End file.
